


Strong Arms and Fireworks

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned past Dean/OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All-human AU. Dean takes his young son Jamie to buy a Christmas present for Sam. Naturally, they go to the book store. While there, they meet up with Gabriel, the owner of the local sweet store, who wrangles a party invitation for himself and his little brother. Gabriel and Jamie proceed to play matchmakers. Contains ALL THE FLUFF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Arms and Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudyjenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyjenn/gifts).



> Merry Christmas dearie! This is sort of a mash-up of kid!fic, everything-on-christmas-eve, AU, sweetness and happy endings. Hope you enjoy.

“Jamie!” Dean called, shoving his way through the crowd looking for his son. He caught sight of the tiny mop of blonde hair above bright green eyes looking back for him and breathed a quick sigh of relief. “Dude, quit running off like that, you scared the crap out of me!” Paying no attention to the people around them, he fell to his knees and scooped the tiny five year old into his arms. Jamie, the little monster that he was, just giggled.

“Sowwy Papa,” Jamie apologised in his little-boy way, lisping purposely. “Want car ride!”

Looking up, Dean saw a carousel not far off, and one of the seats was indeed a bright red car. He shook his head with a chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah, cars are the most awesome thing ever. But we gotta finish the Christmas shopping, we still don't have a present for Uncle Sammy.”

“But I want...” Jamie stopped as Dean raised an eyebrow, clearly remembering the last time he'd thrown a tantrum in the mall. No dessert for a week and he'd had to apologise to the shop manager for knocking over a stand. Dean hated when people stared at them, especially when they seemed to be judging him for his mess ups as a single parent. “Papa, please can I have a car ride?”

Slightly mollified, Dean stood with Jamie in his arms and headed back to the shopping cart he'd abandoned earlier.

“I'll make you a deal. You help me pick out Uncle Sammy's present, and then you can have a car ride before we head home. Sound good buddy?”

Jamie pursed his lips as he carefully considered the offer. Dean had never mentioned it, but he looked so much like his mother when he did that it made his heart ache. After a moment, Jamie grinned and nodded.

“Okay! We go book store?”

“Of course,” Dean grinned back and ruffled Jamie's hair. “Where else would we get a present for that giant nerd?”

~*~

Castiel did his best not to frown as he bid the customer a merry Christmas as they left. Why was he working Christmas Eve? Oh yes, that's right – because he was a pushover when it came to Anna, and the fiery store manager had wanted to spend the evening with her new boyfriend. Never mind that Castiel had been planning on going to midnight mass with his brothers, at this rate he'd be far too tired.

“Cheer up, Cassie!” Gabriel grinned at him from where he was perched on the counter, sucking a candy cane. “Let's be honest, church isn't gonna be that much more interesting than here anyway. At least you don't have to listen to the priest call you a filthy heathen for liking to take it up the–”

“Gabriel,” Castiel frowned at him, cutting off what was likely to be a firing-worthy description of his love life. “Will you please refrain from attempting to lose me my job for one evening?”

“Psh, who's gonna complain?” Gabriel waved him off, unwrapping another sweet. Castiel wasn't even surprised at that, his brother probably had an entire packet stuffed in his pocket. “It's getting quiet now, the only people in here are the old woman over there who probably couldn't hear me if I yelled in her ear, and that fine piece of ass over there with the kid.”

“Gabriel!” Castiel hissed, feeling his face warm as he tried not to look at the gorgeous customer. “Please, for the love of all that is holy...”

“Fine, fine,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, sliding off the counter and pouting around his candy cane. “I'm gonna check out the mysteries, still haven't gotten something for Raph.”

“If you try to buy him another Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles colouring book, I refuse to give you my discount.”

“Spoilsport.”

~*~

Dean flicked through a book he'd picked up, huffing in annoyance. He could never get it right, what to get his brother. Maybe he should just go with a gag gift and get him a barbie doll?

“Papa, this?” Jamie's voice broke into his thoughts, and Dean looked down. His son was holding up a Terry Pratchett book that he hadn't seen before, which looked promising. He was one author that Sam had been hooked on ever since his teens, so Dean actually remembered the guy's name by now.

“Good job little buddy, let me have a look.” A glance at the dust cover showed that it was a new book, not long out, and Dean did a mental fist-pump. Then he figured 'fuck it' and held out his hand for a high-five. “Awesome work dude!”

Jamie hit his hand against Dean's with a giggle. Then he caught sight of something behind Dean and let out a squeal of delight, running around him easily.

“Mister Gabry! Mister Gabry!”

Dean turned and grinned as his son hurled himself at the short guy's legs. It was indeed Gabriel – or 'Mister Gabry' as half the kids in town called him – the owner of the best sweet shop ever. Dean should know, he and Jamie were in there at least once a week.

“Hey little dude,” Gabriel smiled back at the boy, fishing in his pockets for something. “Just the man I wanted to see. Here, try this – choc-berry candy cane!”

Jamie glanced back at Dean, who nodded, then took the offered treat. Gabriel was always making up new things in his workshop, a modern-day Willy Wonka. The two men were something more than acquaintances, but not quite friends. Dean could easily see them being great friends though, if they started hanging out away from their work places.

“What are you doing here?” Gabriel asked Dean with a raised eyebrow. “Didn't figure you for the reading type.”

“You wound me,” Dean grinned, then held up the book. “Finding a present for my little brother. He loves this guy.”

“Same with my littlest brother,” Gabriel grinned back. “He's stuck working tonight, thought I'd keep him company.”

“Or torment him?”

“Or that.”

~*~

This time, Castiel knows how he ended up here. 'Here' being a stranger's Christmas Eve Extravaganza (according to Gabriel, who is also standing next to him). They're here because Dean, the gorgeous customer with the adorable son, invited them both when he was paying for the books he'd chosen.

“Lighten up Castiel!” Gabriel smirked up at him, waving a beer in his direction. “This is fun. This is socialising. Way better than all that standing, sitting, kneeling, listening to Latin crap that the rest of the family's going through.”

Castiel shrugged and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his overcoat. He hated crowds, but something about Dean's eyes had begged him to come. He looked like a man who had nearly been broken, but who was still struggling on, and Castiel found him irresistible. It didn't hurt that little Jamie had begged with the widest puppy-dog eyes he'd ever seen.

“Hey Cas,” a deep voice broke the brothers' solitude, and they turned to see Dean grinning easily at them. “Thanks for coming, Jamie's got this thing about picking up strays.”

“I am not an animal,” Castiel started, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, but Gabriel cut him off with a laugh.

“Wouldn't want to disappoint the runt,” Gabriel smirked. “Where is he anyway?”

“Helping Sammy in the kitchen,” Dean nodded back towards the house, and Gabriel hummed under his breath.

“Think I'll go help out. Jamie had some awesome ideas earlier, I wanna find out more before I get too drunk to remember! Keep Cas entertained for me!” With that, he was headed back towards the house, and Castiel was alone with a walking wet-dream.

Not that he was complaining, really.

“Thank you for the invitation,” Castiel spoke stiffly, silently cursing his inability to flirt. “Gabriel was right. This is more enjoyable than attending church.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “Sammy sometimes goes, usually takes Jamie when he does, but me... Eh, forget it. Let's leave the religion talk for another day, yeah?”

“As you wish,” Castiel felt his lips twitch upwards a little at that thought. There would be another day. Dean actually wanted to spend time with him. Now if he could just figure out the man's sexuality, this would go a lot smoother. “Jamie is spending Christmas with you?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, eyes growing dim. “His mom... she died when he was just a baby. Don't think I could have handled it without Sammy there to help. He moved in and supported me while I took care of Jamie.”

“My apologies. I did not wish to stir up those memories.”

“Nah,” Dean shrugged, taking a sip of his beer. Castiel looked away for a moment, wishing that he had something to distract himself as well. “Fair enough question. I mean, not many guys around raising a kid by themselves. At least you didn't assume that me and Sam were together. I mean, I'm an equal opportunity guy and all, but that's just nasty.”

 _I'm an equal opportunity guy._ The phrase echoed in Castiel's mind, and he latched onto it. That meant that Dean was single and open to advances... he sent up a brief prayer of thanks that Dean was so much better at this signal-sending business than he was.

A childish giggle broke through the silence, and both Dean and Castiel turned to look. Jamie was sitting on Gabriel's shoulders, holding one end of a long stick. Castiel's eyes followed the stick to where it ended just above his head, with a clump of mistletoe attached. He felt himself flushing as Dean barked out a laugh.

“Nice one Jamie,” Dean grinned over at his son, then turned back to Castiel. “So Cas... How about it? Christmas tradition and all.”

Castiel didn't wait for a further invitation, and stepped forward to press himself against Dean, wrapping his arms around him and landing a soft kiss on the taller man's lips. With strong arms around his own waist and fire-works behind his eyes, Castiel was confident that this was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
